Love leads to death
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: Shun y Alice se aman con todo el corazon pero alguien no quiere que ellos esten juntos y haran lo que sea para separarlos. Mal summary lo se! es mi primer fic no sean malos y dejen sus reviews. Es pero que les guste
1. Te cruzaste en mi vida

Era mediodia y Alice estaba mas que apresurada a llegar al parque. Sus amigas la estaban esperando y ella sabia que no debia hacerlas esperar.

Ella era una chica hermosa, tenia el cabello de un color naranja con un brillo espectacular, unos ojos color marron con una mirada tierna y dulce y una sonrisa angelical.

Salio corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, jadeando y sudando sabiendo que si las hacia esperar mas ellas no iban a perdonarselo. Al pensar eso, corrio mas y mas… y de repente choco con alguien…. Ambos cayeron al suelo…

-Ouch!- se quejaron los dos

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Alice

-No tienes que disculparte- le respondió una voz masculina- yo soy el que no se fijo por donde caminaba

-Si pero yo iba corriendo- dijo Alice mientras se sacudia- Yo tengo toda la….-

Ella se callo cuando al voltear a ver a esa persona se encontró con un muchacho encantador con cabello negro y largo atado con una cola de caballo en la parte baja, ojos color caramelo y una sonrisa hipnotizante

-… culpa, Lo siento- termino Alice

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico- me llamo Shun gusto en conocerte , cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo…- Y antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración recordó su compromiso- Lo siento tengo que irme gusto en conocerte- Dijo mientras corria a toda velocidad con una sonrisa

-Adios!- grito Shun *_Me gustaría saber por que estaba tan apurada*_ pensó- _*desearía saber su nombre*_-

Al llegar al parque las amigas de Alice; Runo y Julie, la estaban esperando

-Por fin llegas- se quejo Runo- llevamos esperando mas de 20 minutos

-Por que tardaste tanto?- pregunto Julie

-Lo siento chicas es que perdi la nocion del tiempo y en el camino accidentalmente choque con alguien- dijo Alice jadeando

-ooo! Quien era dinos!- dijo Julie con mucha curiosidad

-Julie no seas tan chismosa- dijo Runo –entonces…. Quien era?

-Quien es la chismosa ahora- bromeo Julie a lo que Runo le contesto con una mirada asesina

-Ok, ok… bueno Alice a que hora piensas contarnos?- dijo Runo en un tono curioso

-Bueno, yo iba corriendo porque sabia q iba a llegar tarde y en eso cuando quite la vista de mi reloj, choque con un chico- dijo Alice

-AAA!- Grito Julie- y como era dinos

-Bueno- continuo Alice- el era alto, de cabello negro y largo amarrado con una cola de caballo baja, sus sonrisa era hermosa y sus ojos eran de un color dorado. Eso fue lo que me hizo retrasarme aun mas- dijo terminando con un suspiro

-WOOOHOO!- celebro Julie- Alice esta enamorada! Y como se llama?-pregunto

- Se llama Shun- contesto Runo

-Si, como supiste?- pregunto Alice

-Es amigo de Dan desde la infancia- dijo Runo-

-Pero si es amigo de Dan como es que no lo he visto en la escuela?- Pregunto Alice un tanto confundida

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace muchos años el y sus padres se mudaron a America- dijo Runo-y hasta hace poco regresaron-

-oh! Ahora entiendo-dijo Julie- pero como es que tu si lo conoces- pregunto

-Lo conoci apenas ayer, se supone que el entrara a la escuela dentro de dos días-dijo Runo

*_oh por dios! Va a estar en la misma escuela que yo! Gracias_!*- pensó Alice escondiendo sus mejillas de sus amigas ya que estaban sonrojadas a sobremanera

Despues de estar platicando por mas de 2 horas las tres amigas se despidieron y se dirijieron a sus casas

*_Ya quiero ir a la escuela, pero no se si me reconocerá, además no sabe mi nombre_*pensaba Alice un tanto preocupada por lo que podría pasar

**Al dia siguiente…**

Shun estaba con sus amigos en la cafetería cerca del parque. Sus amigos eran Dan y Billy a los cuales conocía hace mucho tiempo.

-Cuentanos cuando regresaste de Europa- dijo Billy con curiosidad

-Regrese hace apenas unos días-dijo Shun

-Y que te ha parecido la ciudad últimamente? Ha cambiado demasiado- dijo Dan

- Si lo se no es como yo la recuerdo, ademas no es igual de tranquila que antes- dijo Shun con una sonrisa en el rostro

*_mmm… algo se trae_* pensó Dan con una mirada sospechosa

-Y a ti que te pasa por que me ves asi?- pregunto Shun

-Haber dime que te traes entre manos- dijo Dan sonando como un detective- normalmente tu no sonries

-Es cierto- dijo Billy- creo que algo te paso que no nos quieres contar

-No ha pasado nada-dijo Shun un tanto inseguro

-ooook…. Me parece que "nada"quire decir "algo"-dijo Dan

Dan y Billy comenzaron a lanzarle miradas al chico que parecía ser invulnerable a ellas pero de repente un sonrojo lo puso en evidencia y Dan aprovecho ese detalle.

-o.o Shun esta enamorado!-dijo Dan en tono burlon

-CLARO QUE NO!- Grito Shun

-ok, ok te creemos- dijo Billy- verdad Dan?

-No la verdad yo no le creo, pero si no me quiere decir esta bien ya lo averiguare yo mismo- dijo con un tono y una sonrisa maliciosa *_a mi no me puede mentir_*

-Bueno chicos yo debo irme- dijo Billy- mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y no he hecho la tarea

-Tonto- se burlo Shun

-Solo porque es tu primer dia no tienes tarea pero ya versa que pronto con tan solo verla te dara flojera de hacerla- replico Billy un tanto molesto

-Bueno en fin hora de irnos- se despidió Dan-

-Nos vemos luego- Dijeron los 3 al unisono

**Al otro dia…**

Era el primer dia de Shun en esa escuela, había entrado al segundo año de preparatoria. Camino hacia la entrada como si ya hubiera estado ahí, camino hacia el patio y se sento debajo de un árbol esperando a que sus clases comenzaran. Y de repente, ahí la vio, la chica que había conocido por accidente, y que le había estado quitando el sueño, ella estaba sentada bajo un arbol como el. Shun se acerco sisgilosamente esperando a que ella no lo notara y asi fue. Luego en silencio subió al árbol sin ser visto. Tomo una hoja y comenzó a tocar música. Alice escucho la melodía pero no supo de donde venia, por el momento no le importaba, solo quería quedarse ahí escuchándola, ya que era hermosa. Asi paso un rato, hasta que el timbre de entrada a clases interrumpió la hermosa cancion e hizo que Alice saliera corriendo a su salón al igual que Shun.

Alice entro a su salón y se dispuso a sentarse. Luego entro el profesor.

Chicos, sientense, tengo que darles una información- dijo el maestro

*_que será_*pensó Alice *_Ojala diga que se va a jubilar_* y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

-Tenemos un nuevo estudiante- dijo el profesor- les presento a Shun Kazami, demosle la bienvenida

Al ver los ojos ambar del chico sintió como si en su estomago miles de mariposas estuvieran revoloteando, su corazón se acelero y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Toma asiento por favor- le dijo el profesor a Shun- Hay un asiento vacio por alla- dijo señalando el lugar que estaba junto a Alice.

Shun volteo y su mirada se cruzo con la de Alice. El no dejaba de verla mientras caminaba hacia su lugar. Alice se sonrojo mas y mas hasta que quedo como un tomate.

El chico solamente alcanzo a sonreírle tiernamente ya que el profesor comenzó la clase de inmediato.

Alice no podía concentrarse con esos ojos mirándola a cada momento, toda la clase Alice estuvo sonrojada y luego en su estomago mas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear cuando supo que ese chico estaría en todas sus clases con ella.

Ella simplemente no podía resistirse a la dulzura de semejante sonrisa y a la belleza de esos ojos acaramelados.

La salida al receso fue un alivio para ella. Salio corriendo al baño a mojarse la cara para saber si su mente le estaba jugando una broma. El chico que había conocido por accidente y que le robaba varios suspiros estaba ahí frente a ella. Luego de calmarse un poco salió al patio a encontarse con sus amigas pero sus nervios la hacían voltear a todas partes, lo que hizo que chocara con alguien.

Era Shun de nuevo.

-Jajaja, cada vez que nos encontramos terminamos chocando- dijo Shun con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-Si parece que si- dijo Alice sonrojada

Al momento de chocar con Shun, todos los libros de Alice cayeron al suelo. Ella se agacho a recogerlos y Shun la ayudo. En eso estaban cuando de repente ambos se tomaron de la mano. Al ver esto ambos se sonrojaron y quitaron las manos de inmediato. Alice recogió sus libros y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Espera!- grito Shun- antes de que desaparezcas de nuevo me gustaría saber tu nombre

-Me llamo Alice- respondió y salió corriendo de ahí

*****_Que lindo nombre_* pensó Shun mientras sonreía *_y que manos tan suaves_*

Y asi paso toda una semana. Ellos no podían conocerse mejor ya que Alice siempre estaba apurada por todos lados y Shun siempre salía corriendo cuando el timbre de la salida sonaba. La semana de exámenes finales se aproximaba y Alice estaba mas preocupada que nada porque no podía concentrarse en la materia de Matematicas. Se la pasaba pensando que iba a reprobar porque siempre sacaba malas notas en sus tareas. El profesor se empezó a preocupar por ella y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Busco a alguien que fuera bueno en su materia y al único que encontró fue a Shun.

En la siguiente clase mientras todos estaban resolviendo problemas, el profesor noto a Alice muy nerviosa y parecía que casi se arrancaría el cabello de la deseperacion. Entonces, al final de la clase le pidió a ella y a Shun que se quedaran en el salón.

-Alice te he notado algo estresada- dijo el profesor- tus notas están muy bajas y me temo que para pasar esta materia deberas sacar una excelente calificación en el examen final-

La chica se puso cada vez mas nerviosa *_no diga eso por favor solo me esta preocupando mas_!* pensó ella.

-Asi que me he tomado la libertad de asignarte un tutor-dijo el profesor- Shun lo sera desde este momento, el es mi mejor alumno, te sera de mucha ayuda-

Ambos chicos voltearon a verse y se sonrojaron.

-Profesor, puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo Alice

-Claro que es?-respondio el profesor

-Si no paso la materia tendre que repetir el curso?-dijo Alice nerviosa

-Si Alice, y no solo eso, no podras graduarte con todos los demás asi que espero que te esfuerces- dijo el profesor

-Lo hare profesor- dijo Alice convencida

**Dos semanas de estudio despues...**

Alice tienes que esforzarte el examen es dentro de dos dias-dijo Shun algo preocupado por Alice

No puedo Shun, no entiendo nada!-Grito Alice deseperada

Si puedes, solo es cuestion de querer entender-dijo Shun con calma

*yo quiero entender pero no puedo con esos ojos tuyos mirandome a cada momento*- penso Alice con la manos tapandose la cara

Shun se sentia mal con solo verla sufrir asi que intento hacer sus explicaciones con mas paciencia. Le quito las manos de la cara y la miro directo a los ojos, le sonrio de una forma tan linda que hizo que Alice se estremeciera

-Yo se que lo lograras-dijo el chico dandole animos a la ya muy confundida Alice

-Esta bien lo intentare-dijo Alice

Shun le explico con mas calma a Alice todos y cada uno de los problemas. Alice fue comprendiendo cada problema con una facilidad increible. Ya que Shun termino de explicar, decidio hacer que Alice se enfrentara a un problema como los del examen final. Le dio uno bastante dificil y Alice se puso nerviosa solo de verlo. El le sonrio y ella al ver esa sonrisa tan linda se sintio con animos y comenzo a resolver el problema. Al terminar Alice se lo dio a Shun para que lo revisara. La mirada de Shun en ese problema la ponia cada vez mas nerviosa. Ella sintio como su respiracion se agitaba. Cuando Shun termino de revisra lo que Alice habia hecho, sonrio.

Bien hecho-dijo Shun- estas lista para el examen final

Alice grito, se levanto de la silla y abrazo a Shun lo mas fuerte que pudo para agradecerle. Shun sintio como se le acababa el aire por el abrazo de la chica.

A..lice... no . pue...do res.. pirar-intento decir Shun ya que el abrazo de la chica no se lo permitia

-Lo siento- dijo Alice rompiendo el abrazo- Gracias por ayudarme-dijo sonriendo

-De nada-dijo Shun mientras pensaba *_que hermosa sonrisa tiene*_

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y se sonrojaron, luego Shun se acerco a ella muy lentamente y Alice hizo lo mismo. Sus rostros se fueron juntando muy lentamente y sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso. Alice se sorprendio pero comenzo a cerrar los ojos al sentir la dulzura con la que el chico la besaba. Asi pasaron varios minutos y cuando el aire les falto se separaron.

Por que lo hiciste?- dijo Alice confundida

Porque... yo..es que yo...-tartamudeaba Shun muy nervioso-*_Vamos, cobarde dile*_ pensaba

Te amo, me enamore de ti desde el dia en que nos conociomos-confeso Shun haciendo que la chica se ruborizara

Yo...yo...-tartamudeaba Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro y con varias lagrimas saliendole de los ojos-yo tambien te amo Shun!-grito

Dicho esto, Alice se abalanzo sobre el rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dandole un suave beso. Despues ambos se despidieron y cuando Alice salio de la casa de Shun, el se tiro sobre la cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La chica que le habia robado tantos suspiros ahora era su novia. Shun muy en su interior le debia todo a su profesor y las matematicas.

_* Gracias matematicas!* _Grito Shun en su mente para luego dormirse con una enorme sonrisa.


	2. Estoy enamorada!

_* Gracias matematicas!* _Grito Shun en su mente para luego dormirse con una enorme sonrisa.

**Dos dias despues a la hora del examen..**

**-**AAAA! estoy perdido! -gritaba Dan deseperado- no estudie nada

-Que estuviste haciendo toda la noche entonces?-pregunto Runo

-Estuve jugando videojuegos-decia Dan avergonzado mientras a Runo le daba un tic en el labio

Todos estaban preocupados por el examen ya que sabian que no seria nada facil. Algunos casi se quedaban sin uñas por los nervios, otros aprovecharon para estudiar mientras el maestro llegaba. Pero Alice y Shun no estaban nada nerviosos, ellos estaban muy tranquilos sentados a la sombra de un arbol. Alice estaba recargada en el pecho de Shun mientras que el la rodeaba con su brazo.

-Shun puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Alice

-Claro-respondio Shun

-Porque entraste a la escuela a tan poco tiempo de terminar el ciclo?-pregunto Alice

-Bueno..-dijo Shun- Yo no pensaba regresar a Japon y en la escuela en la que estaba, no tenia ningun problema-

Alice lo miraba atenta mientras el contaba la razon de su regreso a Japon.

-Pero..-dijo Shun con algo de tristeza- Mi madre enfermo y tuve que regresar con mi abuelo, y al cabo de poco tiempo me di cuenta de que no queria dejarla sola otravez. Luego unas semanas despues ella murio y eso me devasto por completo. No queria ver a nadie y mucho menos salir de casa-dijo Shun con una lagrima en su mejilla

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Alice

-Y asi estuve varios meses, hasta que un dia mi abuelo me dijo que deberia terminar la escuela, yo no queria ir, asi que sali de mi casa a dar un paseo por la ciudad para despejarme y pensar un poco-dijo Shun- y ese dia paso el accidente mas bello que me ha pasado-dijo el mientras le sonreia a Alice

-Y cual fue?-pregunto Alice

-Ese dia fue el dia en que te conoci-dijo Shun con una sonrisa- tu fuiste la razon por la que entre en esta escuela

Alice se sonrojo y Shun la beso lenta y suavemente, pero el sonido del timbre los hizo separarse y salir corriendo a su salon ya que si faltaban al examen reprobarian.

Ya en el salon ambos tomaron sus lugares y el profesor comenzo a repartir los examenes. Alice estaba segura de pasar haste que vio su examen. Su preocupacion habia regresado y se sentia muy nerviosa. Volteo a ver a todas partes para distraerse pero su preocupacion no se iba, hasta que se topo con la mirada de Shun. El le sonrio y esa sonrisa hizo que su confianza en si misma regresara. Alice dirigio su vista al examen y comenzo a contestarlo muy segura de si misma.

El dia en que entregaron las calificaciones ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ver los resultados asi que Shun lo hizo por ella. Alice tenia los ojos cerrados por los nervios cuando de repente sintio como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Ella abrio los ojos y vio a Shun con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades.. pasaste!-dijo Shun

Alice al oir esto salto de alegria, abrazo a Shun y le dio un beso en los labios.

A Alice solamente le quedaba preocuparse por el baile de fin de cursos, asi que fue con sus dos mejores amigas Runo y Julie.

-Hola chicas!- dijo Alice con una felicidad enorme

-Hola! y ahora porque estas tan feliz?-pregunto Runo

-si dinos!- decia Julie emocionada

-Pase el examen de matematicas!-dijo Alice

-AAAAHHHH!-gritaron las 3 juntas mientras saltaban

-Que les parece si vamos al centro comercial a comprar los vestidos para la noche del baile-dijo Julie dejando de saltar

-Que buena idea-dijo Alice

-Suena bien- dijo Runo

Entonces las tres amigas se fueron al centro comercial. Ya dentro ellas se detenian en cada tienda de vestidos que veian, sin contar las inumerables tiendas de zapatos a las que pasaron. Las 3 estaban tan emocionadas probandose los vestidos hasta que al fin escogieron uno cada quien (N/A: les dire como son los vestidos en el proximo capi)

Ya exhaustas se fueron a comer un helado en el area de comida dejando las pesadas bolsas a un lado.

-Oye Alice y como le hicite para pasar el examen?-pregunto Runo confundida ya que siendo ella buena en matemeticas apenas habia logrado sacar un 7

-Si como le hiciste no estaba tan facil que digamos-dijo Julie que habia apenas pasado gracias al 6 que habia sacado

-Bueno digamos que tuve un amuleto de buena suerte-dijo Alice pensando en Shun y la sonrisa que le habia dado antes del examen

-Y se puede saber como es ese amuleto?-pregunto Julie

-Mmmm... bueno es alto, con cabello negro, con ojos color ambar, con una sonrisa hermosa y mi novio- dijo Alice sonrojada

-Shun!-grito Runo sorprendida- Pero desde cuando son novios?

-Desde hace 2 dias-dijo Alice

-wow! Alice acaba de ligarse al chico nuevo! Me alegro por ti amiga!-dijo Julie- Y ya te invito al baile?-Pregunto

-Si- respondio Alice-

_Flashback_

_-Gracias Shun- decia Alice- si no hubiera sido por ti yo nunca hubiera pasado-_

_-De nada- decia Shun mientras calamba a Alice que estaba muy emocionada_

_-Oye, Alice-dio Shun nervioso_

_-Si Shun que pasa?-Contesto Alice_

_-Me preguntaba si tu querias ir al baile de graduacion conmigo-dijo Shun_

_-Claro que si!-dijo Alice dandole un abrazo_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Y ustedes ya tienen pareja?-pregunto Alice

-Si- respondieron ambas chicas solo que Runo no se veia tan entusiasmada (N/A:Se preguntaran porque no puse el momento en que las invitaron, bueno lo que pasa es que ellas no son el centro de atencion en este fic y si ponia las invitaciones iba a tardar siglos en terminar este capitulo)

-Y quienes son?-Pregunto Alice

-Billy- dijo Julie ruborizada y con una sonrisa

- Y a ti Runo quien te invito?-pregunto Alice

-Dan- dijo Runo no tan emocionada como Julie

Alice sabia que Dan estaba perdidamente enamorado de Runo y cuando Runo les dijo quien la habia invitado se dio cuenta de lo que ella sentia por el chico, solo que no queria que nadie se enterara de sus sentimientos, por eso lo dijo de una forma fria. Alice ignoro esto y siguio platicano con sus amigas. Cuando habia anochecido las 3 chicas se separaron y se fueron a sus casas. La casa de Alice no estaba muy lejos y estaba muy cerca del parque. Asi que ella decidio quedarse un rato a observar las estrellas. Se sento en un columpio y comenzo a mecerse muy suavemente. De repente sintio que ella no era la unica en ese parque, y luego escucho una voz masculina detras de ella.

-Una chica tan linda no deberia estar aqui a estas horas de la noche- dijo la voz

Luego de la sombras salio un chico alto y con cabello rubio muy alborotado. Iba vestido con una gabardina blanca y unos pantalones morados(N/A: nunca me fijo en el color de los pantalones de Masquerade asi que si son de otro color no me maten por cambiarselo), y sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros,lo que lo hacia verse bastante misterioso.

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto Alice

-Llamame Masquerade- dijo el chico- Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Alice- contesto ella un poco nerviosa

-Que lindo nombre- dijo el chico- Y se puede saber que hace una chica tan linda sola a estas horas?-pregunto el chico

-E... este...- balbuceo Alice nerviosa

-No estes nerviosa- dijo Masquerade- puedes confiar en mi

-Es...esta bien- dijo Alice ganando confianza- Me detuve aqui a observar la luna y las estrellas .. y tu que haces aqui?

-Bueno, yo suelo venir aqui cuando estoy aburrido-dijo Masquerade- pero no pense que mi aburrimiento terminaria tan rapido-dijo sonriendo

Alice se sonrojo. De repente vio como el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Alice reacciono antes de que el la besara.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme- dijo interrumpiendo al chico- gusto en conocerte

*Seras mia Alice, cueste lo que me cueste, te separare de Shun asi sea lo ultimo que haga* pensaba Masquerade con una sonrisa malvada

-Jajaja, estas perdiendo el toque, Masquerade- dijo una voz femenina detras de un arbol

-Callate, Chan-contesto el chico

-Dijiste que ibas a conquistar a esa chica a como diera lugar y dejarme el espacio libre con Shun- dijo Chan en tono burlon

-Lo se Chan-dijo Masquerade- y lo lograre, esa chica sera mia sea como sea

-Bueno si tu lo dices- dijo Chan

_Bueno este fue el segundo capi de este fic_

_creo que estuvo muy corto pero oigan es el primero que hago_

_espero que les este gustando_

_Ah! y si se preguntan que hace Masquerade aqui , el es el malo como Chan_

_ademas sepan que en los fics todo puede pasar hasta puede ser que tu inner salga al exterior_

_por eso quise ponerlo xD_

_Dejen sus reviews si les gusto ^^_


	3. Perdoname

-Dijiste que ibas a conquistar a esa chica a como diera lugar y dejarme el espacio libre con Shun- dijo Chan en tono burlon

-Lo se Chan-dijo Masquerade- y lo lograre, esa chica sera mia sea como sea

-Bueno si tu lo dices- dijo Chan

Despues de varias semanas de no ver al chico misterioso que habia encontrado en el parque, Alice se habia tranquilizado un poco ya que no dejaba de pensar en que el rubio casi la besaba. Ella se lo conto a Shun, que se sintio muy celoso pero decidio reprimir ese sentimiento ya que sabia que podia confiar en Alice y ella sabia que podia confiar en el. Ambos ignoraron lo que paso y solo esperaban ansiosos el dia del baile de graduacion. Pasaron varios dias hasta que al fin llego el dia tan esperado por todos los chicos. Las chicas iban de un lado para otro en el centro comercial buscando vestidos de ultimo minuto. Los chicos buscaban sus trajes como locos. Todo era una caos, excepto para Alice, Runo y Julie que estaban mas que ansiosas por que el baile comenzara. En cambio para Shun, Dan y Billy era un dia de nervios, ninguno de los tres sabia que ponerse y mucho menos como ir peinados. Shun estaba tan deseperado que hasta habia considerado cortarse el cabello (N/A: estilo nueva vestroia w) pero se arrepintio en el ultimo momento. Ya faltaba poco para el baile asi que las chicas decidieron encontrarse en casa de Alice para cambiarse.

Julie se puso un vestido rosa strapless, nada esponjado y largo hasta el suelo, se puso unos guantes largos del mismo color que le llegaban a los codos. Su cabello lo solto y lo adorno con un broche negro en forma de puso unos zapatos de tacon muy bajo de color gris. Su maquillaje resaltaba mucho sus ojos pero no era muy exagerado.

Runo se puso un vestido amarillo corto que le llegaba unos centimetros debajo de la rodilla, estilo halter (N/A: o como sea que se escriba) con la espalda descubierta y con una flor adornando su cintura. Se solto el cabello y solo lo adorno con una diadema blanca dejando su fleco al frente. Ella solo se puso un poco de maquillaje en las mejillas y algo de sombras en los ojos que los hacian resaltar bastante. Sus zapatos eran de plataforma de color dorado.

Alice se puso un vestido de color verde pasto que hacia que el color de su cabello resaltara. El vestido era largo, esponjado y con mangas transparentes. En la parte de la cintura tenia un corte en forma de V y una tela transparente cubria la parte de abajo del vestido. Su cabello lo recogio dejando caer unos mechones en su frente y lo adorno con un broche en forma de rosa. Ella solo se enpolvo la nariz y se puso brillo labial lo que hacia resaltar su belleza natural. Ella usaba unos zapatos de color plateado con un tacon bajo y con cintas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas.

-Wow! Alice te ves hermosa!- gritaron Julie y Runo al mismo tiempo

-Lo creen?-dijo Alice un poco insegura

-Claro! haras que a Shun se le caiga la baba de solo verte- dijo Runo muy emocionada

- De acuerdo chicas, hora de irnos!- dijo Alice mientras abria la puerta de su cuarto

En el gimnasio de la escuela donde era la fiesta, Shun, Dan y Billy esperaban a sus parejas. Dan y Billy se la pasaban acomodandose entre ellos mientras que Shun se veia mas despreocupado que nada.

*_Como puede estar tan tranquilo?* _pensaba Dan mientras se acomodaba la corbata

-Chicos no puedo creer que se esten muriendo por un simple baile- decia Shun muy tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlona

Ambos le lanzaron una mirada asesina la cual Shun ignoro.

Unos minutos despues vieron a 2 chicas entrar por la puerta: eran Runo y Julie. Dan y Billy se sonrojaron y sentian como si se les acabara el aliento al ver a sus chicas tan lindas. En cambio Shun estaba confundido. Alice no habia llegado.

-Donde esta Alice?-pregunto Shun a Runo

-Ella se sintio mal y nos dijo que no iba a venir- mintio Runo mientras pensaba_ *Ya veras la sorpresa que te tiene preparada*_

Shun se sintio muy mal ya que pensaba que su novia lo habia dejado plantado

_*Sera cierto o sera que no quiere verme* _Penso Shun algo triste mientras tomaba un vaso de ponche.

De repente, la puerta del gimnasio se abrio y la silueta de una chica se hizo presente. Era Alice. Cuando Shun la vio, se sorprendio tanto que tiro su vaso sin darse cuenta. La belleza de Alice lo habia dejado tan embobado que no se dio cuenta cuando ella avanzo hacia el. El la abrazo y le dio un suave beso como saludo.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Shun mientras le sonreia

-Gra.. gracias- balbuceo Alice sonrojada

Y asi la fiesta comenzo. Todos bailaban y se divertian. Dan y Runo se peleaban porque el chico no se decidia a sacarla a bailar. Billy intentaba no ponerse nervioso al bailar con Julie. Mientras, Shun estaba sentado con Alice esperando el momento perfecto para sacarla a bailar.

Ninguno de los 2 se daba cuenta de que un chico rubio y una chica morena los observaban con rabia y celos.

-Muy bien, Chan, hora de poner el plan en accion- dijo Masquerade- manten vigilada a Alice y cuando veas que salga del gimnasio avisame para distraerla

-Si- dijo Chan- esta es nuestra oportunidad para separarlos

-Vamos- dijo el chico

Ambos los vigilaban de cerca muy disimuladamente. Luego llego el momento. Chan escucho decir a Alice que iria al tocador a polvearse la nariz. Le hizo un movimiento a Masquerade que salio detras de la chica sin ser visto. Chan aprovecho para acercarse a Shun.

-Hola Shun- saludo Chan

-Hola Chan... CHAN!- dijo Shun sorprendido de ver a su ex-novia ahi parada (N/A: se que no dije que Chan es la ex de Shun pero es mi primer fic y no se me habia ocurrido)

-Sorprendido?-dijo la chica

-Mucho que haces aqui?-pregunto confundido Shun

-Pues en realidad nada-dijo Chan- he estado muy aburrida desde que llegue

Shun y Chan siguieron charlando mientras Masquerade seguia a Alice al tocador. Cuando Alice dio vuelta en un pasillo se encontro con el chico rubio que habia conocido semanas atras.

-Que... que haces tu aqui?- dijo Alice molesta-

-Queria conocerte mas- dijo el chico- irias conmigo a dar una paseo por el jardin?-pregunto el rubio

-Esta bien- dijo Alice- pero no se te ocurra intentar nada

-Claro que no- dijo Masquerade

Ambos salieron al jardin donde habia una hermosa fuente. Ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba cercay comenzaron a charlar. Masquerade estaba ganandose la confianza de la chica y eso era precisamente lo que queria. Ambos empezaron a conocerse mejor y se quedaron charlando por varios minutos. De repente Alice recordo que habia dejado a Shun solo en el gimnasio asi que salio corriendo y detras de ella fue Masquerade. El le aviso a Chan que Alice iba hacia alla y que estuviera lista para cuando ella entrara al gimnasio. Alice llego algo agitada, se arreglo y puso su mejor sonrisa para que Shun no notara que ella estaba cansada. Abrio la puerta y su corazon dio un vuelco haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciara y en su lugar salieran lagrimas.

Cuando llego vio a su novio besando a Chan sin oponer resistencia.-Shun...- susurro Alice entre sollozos

Aunque no pareciera, Shun estaba intentando zafarse de Chan pero ella no se lo permitio. Cuando al fin lo logro, pudo ver a Alice llorando y se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que habia caido.

-Alice no es lo que parece...- dijo Shun tratando de contener su enojo

-No digas nada.. jamas debi confiar en ti...- decia Alice mientras enormes lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Ella salio corriendo del edificio y detras de ella salio Shun. Todo quedo en silencio despues de ver la escena, la musica paro y voltearon a ver como 2 chicos salian del gimnasio corriendo.

-ALICE ESPERA!- gritaba Shun mientras intentaba alcanzar a Alice que se habia adentrado en el bosque

Alice siguio corriendo sin parar. Ella no queria ver a Shun. No queria sufrir mas. Llego al borde de un barranco donde se detuvo a observar las estrellas. La noche era lo unico que hacia que se sintiera mejor. De repente escucho como alguien se acercaba.

-Alice... por favor dejame explicarte- dijo Shun mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-Que me tienes que explicar- dijo Alice sin voltear a verlo- que me usaste, que jamas me amaste, que todas esas cosas lindas que me dijiste eran mentira-dijo tratando de contener su llanto

Esas palabras hicieron que Shun quisiera matarse. Como pudo haber sido tan tonto como para caer en la trampa de su loca ex-novia?

-Alice... mirame-dijo Shun tratando de hacer que Alice volteara sin obtener resultados- mirame, por favor... MIRAME!-grito al fin

Alice volteo y se perdio en los ojos del chico que parecia que comenzarian a inundarse con lagrimas.

-Tu crees que si yo no te amara vendria a buscarte hasta aqui?-dijo Shun acercandose lentamente-crees que te dejaria sola algun dia?

Alice intentaba esconder sus lagrimas pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas lagrimas luchaban por salir. Asi que le dio la espalda al chico encondiendo su rostro.

-Tu eres la unica chica que me ha hecho sentir bien-dijo Shun- Desde que te conoci no he dejado de pensar en ti, tu me haces sentir como me sentia con mi madre

Al oir estas palabras, Alice se cubrio la cara con las manos y exploto en llanto. Era lo mas lindo que jamas habia escuchado. Ella sentia lo mismo por Shun, el la hacia sentir como si estuviera en el cielo. Ella se volteo, lo miro a los ojos y se dispuso a correr hacia el para abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca. Pero en ese momento, el suelo se desgarro y Alice resbalo. Justo antes de que ella cayera, Shun la tomo de la mano. Alice estaba colgando agarrando la mano de Shun con todas sus fuerzas para no caer.

-Alice, no te sueltes!-grito Shun mientras intentaba subirla

A Alice le empezaban a sudar las manos de tanto miedo que tenia.

-Shun, me resbalo- decia Alice con lagrimas en los ojos

-Alice dame tu otra mano- dijo Shun extendiendo la mano que tenia libre para ayudar a Alice

-No puedo-decia Alice llorando

-Si puedes vamos confia en mi-dijo Shun

Esas palabras hicieron que Alice ganara confianza y extendio su mano. Shun la jalo con todas sus fuerzas y logro subirla hasta donde el estaba. Alice lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y hundio su rostro en el pecho del chico. Sus lagrimas mojaban cada vez mas el traje de Shun pero a el no le importo. Solo abrazo a Alice con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Gracias, Shun!-decia Alice mientras lloraba a mas no poder

-No fue nada, hubiera hecho eso y mas por ti- contesto Shun

Ambos se miraron y se besaron apasionadamente por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando les falto el aire se separaron y decidieron regresar a la fiesta para no preocupar a nadie. Llegaron por el jardin donde estaba la fuente. Se sentaron en la banca que estaba ahi y Shun rodeo a Alice con su brazo mientras que ella recargaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Aww.. que romantico.. no te parece- dijo una voz femenina

-Hmp.. odio lo romantico- contesto una voz masculina

De entre las sombras salieron Chan y Masquerade con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya Shun cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos por ultima vez- dijo Chan en tono burlon mientras se acercaba a Shun y Alice

Ambos se levantaron de la banca lo mas rapido que pudieron e intentaron correr hacia el gimnasio

-No tan rapido tortolitos- dijo Masquerade tapandoles el paso

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Chan mientras veia a Alice- preferiste a esta en lugar de a mi?

Masquerade pensaba lo mismo mientras una sonrisa maligna cruzaba su rostro. De repente, el tomo a Shun por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas para que el no escapara. Luego Chan saco una navaja de su vestido y se acerco a Alice muy despacio.

-Veras Alice- dijo Chan acercandose cada vez mas a Alice- Yo amo a Shun y si el no es mio, no sera de nadie.

Chan se dispuso a atacar a Alice y librarse de ella de una vez por todas. Alice cerro los ojos y puso sus manos en su pecho.

-Alice!-grito Shun

Alice escucho un golpe y el ataque que ella esperaba nunca llego. Abrio los ojos y vio a Masquerade tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Volteo a todos lados y no vio a Chan por ningun lado, solo vio a Shun de espaldas frente a ella y unas gotas de sangre en el suelo.

-Sh... Shun.. Que paso?-pregunto Alice asustada

Shun estaba inmovil y no respondia pero lo que paso despues le dio a Alice la respuesta que queria. Shun se tambaleo y cayo de espaldas al suelo. Alice empezo a llorar cuando vio a Shun con una navaja en su abdomen y su camisa llena de sangre.

-SHUN!- grtio Alice mientras se ponia de rodillas junto a el y lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

Su grito hizo que todos salieran al patio y vieran lo que le habia pasado al chico.

-Llamen una ambulancia rapido!-gritaba Alice con desesperacion-

-A.. lice...-dijo Shun con dificultad

-No te esfuerzes Shun ya viene la ambulancia- decia Alice con lagrimas en los ojos

-A.. li..ce.. per...do...na..me- dijo Shun mientras cerraba los ojos


	4. Siempre estare contigo

-A.. li..ce.. per...do...na..me- dijo Shun mientras cerraba los ojos

Alice no pudo contenerse y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente dejando caer lagrimas en el rostro de Shun mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todos miraban el sufrimiento de Alice, Runo y Julie no dejaban de llorar. Todos estaban tan preocupados por Shun que no se dieron cuenta cuando Masquerade se levanto y se fue.

La ambulancia estaba llegando, le tomaron el pulso al chico que estaba en el suelo y se apresuraron a llevarlo al hospital

-Que le pasa?-pregunto Alice preocupada

-Esta muy grave, ha perdido mucha sangre, y si sigue asi, morira-dijo el paramedico

Alice casi se desmaya cuando escucho esto. Se subio a la ambulancia con los paramedicos y tomo la mano de Shun con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez su mano se sentia mas fria y su rostro se estaba poniendo palido. No paraba de sangrar y Alice no paraba de llorar. Cuando llegaron, llevaron a Shun a urgencias, Alice quiso entrar pero no la dejaron. Ella solamente le dio un suave beso a Shun y lo vio perderse en el pasillo.

Alice espero por horas y horas a que alguien saliera y le dijera que Shun iba a estar bien. Ella queria ver la luz en esos ojos ambar tal y como los conocio, queria abrazar y besar a ese chico que tantos suspiros le hania robado. Su vestido estaba roto y lleno de sangre, pero no le importaba, ella solo queria que Shun saliera sano y salvo. Tiempo despues llegaron Runo, Dan, Julie y Billy. Las chicas se sentaron junto a Alice y la abrazaron mientras que los chicos compraban un te para calmarla.

-Va a estar bien, no te preocupes- dijo Runo tratando de animar a Alice.

-Eso espero-dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos

*_Ojala fuera asi pero su herida se veia bastante grave* _pensaba Dan muy preocupado.

Poco tiempo despues salio el doctor. Alice corrio hacia el para saber si habia esperanzas.

-Lo siento-dijo el doctor- sus heridas son bastante graves, las cerramos todas pero perdio mucha sangre, dudo que pase la noche-concluyo el doctor

-Puedo verlo?-pregunto Alice muy triste

-No te lo recomiendo pero si tu quieres puedes pasar-dijo el doctor- solo puedes pasar con 2 de tus amigos

Alice hizo que las chicas pasaran con ella, ya que eran sus mejores amigas. Cuando entro a la habitacion vio a Shun con una mascara de oxigeno puesta lo que dejaba ver su aliento al respirar.

*_Nunca lo habia visto con el cabello suelto* _penso Alice mientras contenia su llanto

Se acerco a la cama donde estaba Shun y puso la mano sobre el pecho del chico. Sus lagrimas salian como cascadas.

-Lo siento Shun...todo esto es por mi culpa-susurraba Alice mientras quitaba unos mechones del rostro del chico- Si no te hubiera conocido esto jamas te hubiera pasado

En ese momento Alice sintio como algo caia sobre su mano. Era la mano de Shun. Alice volteo a verlo y vio el brillo en esos ojos, aquellos que la habian enamorado.

-Shun!- exclamo Alice feliz de verlo despierto-perdoname.. por favor perdoname!- decia Alice mientras sostenia con mas fuerza la mano del chico- todo es mi culpa...

-No... no es tu culpa... -dijo Shun con dificultad- es mia... por haber sido ... tan ingenuo... con Chan

-Si no nos hubieramos conocido esto jamas habria pasado-decia Alice con rabia y dolor culpandose por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Alice... mirame- susurro Shun- Si no te hubiera conocido... mi vida no tendria sentido...

-Shun...- susuroo Alice

-Eres ... lo mejor... que me ha...pasado en la vida...-dijo Shun- Te...te...amo...y siempre.. estare contigo...

Alice solto lagrimas de alegria y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Yo... tambien.. te amo- dijo Alice llorando

Shun le sonrio de la misma forma en que siempre lo habia hecho. Luego sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras sus sonrisa se borraba. De repente, en la mascara de oxigeno se dejo de ver el aliento del chico. Su mano perdio fuerza y solto muy despacio la de Alice. Shun habia muerto.

-SHUN! No me dejes por favor!-gritaba Alice

Pero era inutil. Los ojos ambar que alguna vez tuvieran un hermoso brillo se apagaron para siempre. La calida sonrisa que tenia se habia ido y no volveria jamas.

-NO!-gritaba Alice con todas sus fuerzas mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shun- Por que? No me dejes por favor! no te vayas!

Runo y Julie intentaban consolarla pero no podian. Entendian el sufrimiento de su amiga. Le habian quitado a la persona que mas amaba. Las lagrimas de Alice no dejaban de salir y su sufrimiento era cada vez mayor. Pero se sorprendio al ver algo en su mano. Era un collar en forma de corazon, ella lo abrio y vio una foto de Shun. En esa foto Alice vio la sonrisa que Shun siempre le daba en momentos dificiles. Ella sonrio de la misma manera, cerro el collar y lo apreto contra su pecho.

*_Siempre estare contigo*_ esas palabras hicieron que Alice llorara de alegria ya que sabia que el siempre estaria con ella.

Runo, Julie y Alice salieron del cuarto, y le contaron todo a los chicos. Dan no podia creerlo, su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Pero Alice le dio una calida sonrisa diciendole lo que hace unos momentos Shun le habia dicho -_Siempre estare contigo-_

Varios meses pasaron, Alice iba todos los dias a la tumba de Shun a dejarle flores. Ella usaba el collar que el le habia dejado y por ninguna razon se lo quitaba. Ella lo recordaba siempre con su calida sonrisa y su mirada con un brillo hermoso.

Se preguntaran que paso con Chan y con Masquerade. Luego de que Chan supiera lo que le paso a Shun, se suicido. Nadie supo como. Masquerade desaparecio como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y nadie volvio a saber nada de el.

Alice estaba mas feliz que nada. Sabia que Shun estaba ahi con ella. Decidio ir al lugar donde se habian conocido, un puente que cruzaba un rio. Alice veia su reflejo y sonreia ligeramente.

-Aqui fue donde te conoci- susurraba Alice- Como desearia que estuvieras aqui a mi lado-dijo mirando la foto en su collar mientras una lagrimas caia sobre el.

-Te extraño tanto- susurro

-Yo tambien- dijo una voz detras de ella

Alice volteo pero no vio a nadie. Creyo que su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Pero de repente sintio un calido abrazo y como alguien recargaba su barbilla en su cabeza. Alice conocio ese abrazo de inmediato. Era el abrazo de Shun.

-Yo tambien te extraño mucho Alice- dijo la voz

Alice volteo hacia arriba y se sorprendio al ver que era Shun. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel accidente y creyo estar alucinando. De repente sintio como el la acercaba a su pecho y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Alice comenzo a llorar de alegria y de tristeza. Esa mirada que la hacia feliz y esa sonrisa que la hacia derretirse habian vuelto.

-Pero... Shun...-intentaba decir Alice pero los sollozos no paraban

-Si Alice si estoy muerto- dijo Shun- solo queria ver tu sonrisa y tu mirada por ultima vez.

-Shun...mi vida no ha sido lo mismo sin ti... porque tenias que irte.. porque tenias que dejarme so..- Alice fue interrumpida por un suave y dulce beso

-Yo jamas te dejaria sola, te amo- dijo Shun mientras se desvanecia en el aire- yo siempre estare contigo

-Shun no te vayas!- grito Alice mientras lloraba- no me dejes!

Pero ya era tarde, la figura de Shun habia Alice sintio como una ligera brisa cruzaba sus labios. Era el beso de despedida de Shun. Alice sintio como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, la limpio rapidamente y sonrio.

-Siempre estare contigo..-susurro Alice mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomando entre sus manos el collar que le habia regalado Shun.

_Al fin! termine!_

_siento que el final estuvo muy de novela de hecho llore T^T_

_pero bueno se hace lo que se puede_

_se que me odiaran por matar a Shun pero no se preocupen_

_revivira en el proximo fic que sera en nueva vestroia!_

_dejen sus reviews y diganme que personajes quieren en el proximo_


End file.
